fluffypediafandomcom-20200214-history
Cliches
The following is a list of cliches and frequently used bad and lazy writing techniques common in the fluffy fandom. Not every idea mentioned here is intrinsically bad, however, the ideas are often over-done or poorly executed by many writers and comic artists. Special Fluffy White-Knighting Special fluffy white-knighting is a broad class of sub-cliches, and the source of many poorly written justified abuse stories. In this trope, a human will rescue a special fluffy of some type, such as an alicorn, runt, or brown foal, from a abusive mare or herd, and inflict his Holy Vengeance on the offending fluffies. Special fluffy white-knighting differs from a simple rescue, in that the rescuing human gets revenge of the fluffies that a mistreated the rescued fluffies. Runt White-Knighting In this cliche, a human saves a runt from a feral mare or protects a runt from his own mare. This idea lapses into bad and lazy writing when the human's motivations do not make sense. In the case of a feral runt, the human character would have little reason to adopt the foal. Being a runt, it has a significant chance of suffering from derp syndrome, and growing into a cross-eyed babbling retard with no bowel control. A random foal from the nearest shelter would make a better pet. As most runts die within days or hours of birth, a rescued feral runt would be at most a couple days old, meaning it will require weeks of hand-raising, being a great inconvenience to the owner. In the case of domestic runts, the question arises as to why the owner did not prepare for the birth of a runt. Most fluffy litters have at least one runt or other rejected foal. If the owner does not want to deal with runt rejection, he should either have trained his mare to accept runts or not allowed the mare to have foals in the first place by spaying her like a responsible pet owner. Alicorn White-Knighting In this cliche, the human saves an alicorn, typically an alicorn foal, from an abusive mare. As an alicorn is potentially valuable, this idea makes sense from an economic perspective. However, in a domestic setting, the owner will often show favoritism to the alicorn, while, at the same time, standing in Righteous Judgment over the alicorn's mother for having a "bestest babbeh." The owner (and writer) will assume that if the mare shows favoritism, the favored foal will turn into a brat. However, the same, or even greater favoritism shown by the owner is assumed not to negatively effect the alicorn foal. Additionally, this cliche typically confuses monetary-value with love-value, with the human owner loving his pets in proportion to their retail value, in order to justify the owner loving the alicorn foal over its mother. In a feral setting, the main difficulty is explaining how the alicorn survived long enough to be rescued. According to most headcanons, a mare with typically kill an alicorn foal on sight, or run away, often abandoning the rest of the litter. An feral alicorn foal would have a lifespan typical or less than that of a runt. The Abuser has the Most Winning Win in all Winningdom In many neutral or sadbox stories, the fluffy character loses, does still better than expected. For example, the fluffy might see through the psychological abuser's lies, or go out while maintaining a thread of dignity. In these cases, the fluffy still "beats the point spread," a reference to the sports gambling. In the opposite trope, the abuser will not only be victorious over his fluffy adversary, but totally and utterly triumph, beyond the point of in-story plausibility. In the worst instances of this trope, an attractive woman will appear out of nowhere at the tail-end of the story to offer the human main character sexual favors for vanquishing his fluffy protagonist. What defines this cliche is that the human character's outcome is implausible according to the in-story universe. The most common example is a society, in which fluffies are already commonly abused, giving undo attention to the abuser's actions. In the worst examples, a hot chick is figuratively drop out of the sky, and immediately lust after the abuser for no apparent reason. Subspecies for the Sake of Subspecies (Use my idea, guys!) Fluffy subspecies are not inherently bad. However, fluffifying a random ungulate (or a random animal, or a random object) rarely becomes successful. Since fluffies are not at all like horses, except for a cosmetic similarities, a cow fluffy or a moose fluffy would only have cosmetic similarities with a cow or moose. So, a cow fluffy is essentially a recolor of a standard fluffy. Obviously, the artist/author could apply the attributes of base animal to the new subspecies. However, instead of this, the author expanding or explaining the difference of the subspecies, he/she often creates a single picture for the sole purpose of other people making more content with their idea. Many new artists have tried to push their new idea onto the fandom unsuccessfully because they often do not flesh out the idea so people see no interest in expanding upon it. Unlike Puffy Griffons, Sea Fluffies, Microfluffies, Anthro Fluffies, and Fuzzy Ponies, which have stories and lore, these newly pitched ideas tend to just be a standard drawn image with a few suggestions on head canon, which doesn't catch viewers attention as much as a story or comic would. Occasionally, a writer will try to differentiate the new sub-species from standard fluffies. However, these tend to be cosmetic differences, such as different favorite foods, or Mary-Sue attributes, such as not hating alicorns and runts or being much stronger and hardier than a standard fluffy. The Fanservice Hot Chick Common in all forms of visual media, the fanservice hot chick also appears in the fluffy fandom. Typically, the fanservice hot chick will be striking an erotic pose while half-naked (or completely naked) for no apparent reason while abusing fluffies. Occasionally, the fanservice hot chick will be a Mary-Sue or DONUT STEEL OC, but more commonly, she just be decoration. Few people come to Fluffybooru to look at bewbs, if I wanted to see hoers bewbs, I would go to derpibooru, and I if I wanted to see human bewbs, I have the rest of the internet for that. All fluffies are greedy, self-centered, assholes :: :“All fluffies embody humanity’s worst traits. They’re everybody’s shitty boss, bully or spoiled brat that we’ve ever wanted to beat up in past but couldn’t. That’s why we must abuse them.” I think we’ve all heard something similar being said from someone in the abuse community, but it’s not exactly true. This phrase was originally just used for Smarties, since they are known for their bad tempers, huge egos and shitty attitudes. Over time this idea has spread from not just smarties but to regular fluffies as well. It has since become a lazy method to justify abuse in the story without making the abuser look bad or the author actually thinking of a reason or creative idea to abuse fluffies. Fluffies have a wide range of personalities, similar to human children. Sure there are little shits and spoiled brats but there are also personalities with good and neutral traits as well. Not every fluffy acts the same way. They each have slightly different quirks to differentiate characters and roles needed to make an interesting story from antagonists to protagonists and everything in between. If every fluffy acted the same way, especially if that behavior is bad, there wouldn’t have been enough people to care about fluffies enough to fund the many pet shops and shelters which make interesting setting for fluffy stories of multiple genres. Another problem with this portrayal of fluffies, is many authors who portray them as assholes, also try to shove in normal fluffy behavior only when it’s convenient for abuse. A particular author’s fluffy mother character could be a complete self-centered bitch and abuse or kill her foals on a daily basis but when a human comes by and takes away the foals legs then the mother breaks down in tears, begging the human to stop. Why all of a sudden would the mother care about the foals safety enough to stick around and beg for their lives as opposed to running away and saving her own ass. This style of writing comes off as inconsistent and half-assed but it very common for new authors and artists do this. Perpetual foal abuse (poopy babbehs) One over used trope that has lost any shock or effect on readers is the abuse of bland colored foals by its parents and siblings; usually brown. What used to be pretty rare behavior has become so common place that the subject has become just as bland and stale as the offending foal’s fluff color due to the predictability of the trope’s content. The stories focused on the abused character tend to want to be sadbox but the theme has been so overdone that it’s become just plain boring. Usually it means that the bland colored foal will be rejected and abused by its parents and not be allowed to eat any real food but instead only be allowed to eat shit to survive. Somehow if that fluffy survives in wild, it will usually be given a job at collecting food for the herd while still being completely forbidden to eat anything but the herd’s droppings. If this foal survives in a shelter, shop the foal usually ends up not making any friends, being adopted and eventually put down or sold as a shit eating fluffy where it will suffer for the rest of its life. Occasionally there will be poopy baby white knighting but these stories usually focus on the constant abuse and lack of back bone for the foal to try and stand up for itself, which makes these stories run almost the same. If you’ve read one poopy babbeh abuse story, you pretty much read all of them. Quadruple amputation (Wahahaha! You’re going to die from a long life of depression and bordom!) While quadruple amputations of the legs is a legitimate method to permanently punish bad behaving fluffies, the slow death of neglect has been done to death. Whether the fluffy in the story deserves abuse or it’s a sad box story, the end result is usually as bland and boring as the pillow fluff’s life. The fluffy usually complains and cries that it can no longer run, play or do the things it used to do and often wants to die but is unable to end its own life. Occasionally an abuser keeps the amputee fluffy alive to continue abusing it but the majority of stories end with the fluffy neglected in a box or cage all alone or forced to eat other fluffy’s shit. One way or another, the fluffy is guaranteed to live a long unhappy life that you can see coming from a mile away. See Also *alicorn *headcanon *Meta Terms Category:Meta